Tables with folding legs are in common use today and one widely used type of such table is referred to as a "card table". Such card tables are used generally for the playing of card games such as bridge and are adapted to be quickly and easily set up for playing and folded for storage. One such card table is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,783 entitled Folding Table Legs with Actuation Mechanism and issued Aug. 15, 1950 to N. M. Hiser and applicant of the present invention. The present invention constitutes an improvement of the table of the aforementioned patent.